In this renewal application for Phase II of the NURSA project, we will detail, as space permits, the tremendous progress that this project has enjoyed over the past 4 years. This work could be considered a 'labor of love' for a talented and committed group of investigators in the field of Nuclear Receptors (NRs). Certainly, the money available for each project/core has been minimal and well below that available in an normal R01 application. However, it was felt that for the field of NRs and coregulators (CoRs) to advance more rapidly and toward translational goals, a large amount of experimental non-RO1-type data, data bases for information on all NR and CoR molecules and their physiologic/pathologic ramifications, and an efficient electronic distribution mechanism had to be created. Initiated from an inactive base as a 'completely new' project, it has had great success and has far exceeded many of its original goals over the past 4 years. In Phase II of the NURSA project in the next 5 years, we will complete this mission with advanced genomic and proteomic data that extends and now ties our fundamental NURSA information base into context with cellular signaling and human disease.